What Changes May Bring
by Rockinit4u182
Summary: Marron returns from 4 years away from college. Everyone expects life to go back to normal, but Marron has other plans. She comes back a changed woman with lust for fun and trouble. Who are her two favorite victims? Trunks and Goten of course!
1. Chapter 1

So, It's been awhile. Actually, it's been a very long time. I never finished the two fics I started =/. My computer crashed so I lost the stories and was too lazy to rewrite them. So, I'm starting a new one =D. Read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters affiliated with it.**

Trunks stared in disbelief. That was defiantly not the Marron he remembered from 4 years ago. The last time he had seen her was the day she left for college, at the ripe age of 18. She was still awkward and in her ugly duckling stage and Trunks never paid her any mind. But now, she stood before him a woman. Her body was perfect, curves in all the right places. Goten elbowed him and whispered, "I think you might want to close your mouth." Trunks immediately snapped out of the trance Marron had him in and shot Goten a sneering glare. All Goten could do was chuckle as he too turned his attention back to Marron. She was wearing a white sundress with her hair in a loose ponytail. She looked gorgeous. "You know, a simple 'hello' would be nice?" She joked as she walked up to Trunks and Goten. They both realized they had been staring and laughed nervously. Thinking nothing of it, Marron smiled and hugged both of them. "Oh, I missed my boys." She said, giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. It had been 4 long years in college, and Marron barely kept in touch with anyone but her mom and dad. To everyone else, it seemed as if she dropped off the face of the earth, and she liked for it to be that way. Once she decided she was through with college, or to state it bluntly, dropped out of college, she decided to come back to her own home town.

"We've missed you too, Mar." Goten said, taking her bags from her. Trunks still could not say a word. His cheek was burning at the spot where she had kissed him. What was this all about? It was just Marron. She glanced over at Trunks and saw his zombie-like state, "okay, weirdo, are you ever going to say anything to me?" Trunks finally found it in him to speak up, "Sorry. Guess I'm just surprised to see you. It's been so long I feel like I'm meeting a stranger. We've missed you so much." She rolled her eyes, "Oh, save the sappy stuff for later. I'm here now, so there's no more missing me!" They all laughed as they began to exit the airport. As they got out the doors Marron exclaimed, "FINALLY!" catching both Trunks and Goten off guard. They turned to see Marron lighting up a cigarette. They glanced at each other, with looks on their faces saying, "Are we really seeing this?" Marron took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled. "Damn, I needed a cigarette. The ride here was terrible. My nerves were shot." "Since when do you smoke?" Goten asked, noting to himself that Marron was the only girl he had seen that made smoking look hot. She took another hit of it and said, "Since I left. Why? Do you not like it?" Neither of them said anything so Marron took that as a signal to continue on.

"Well, you've certainly changed a lot pigtails, that's for sure." Trunks said, finally gaining his composure and throwing his arm around her shoulders. She smirked, "Oh, there's a lot that's changed about me Briefs, just wait till you see." Trunks couldn't help but notice a bit of seduction in her voice, or maybe he was just being foolish. His thoughts were interrupted as Goten asked, "Like what?" Typical. He could never just leave things as they were. "Well, I know you two noticed my newly developed body. That was an obvious one as I walked out of the plane with you two practically drooling." She joked, but Trunks and Goten couldn't help but blush with a bit of embarrassment. When the three of them were younger, they had been best friends. They had been practically inseparable until their graduation from high school. It was typical for them to joke with each other like Marron just had, but somehow this time they knew that deep down, she wasn't joking, and that she knew they really were looking her up and down. Goten cleared his throat, "Yeah yeah yeah. So you finally hit puberty. What else?" Marron slapped at him playfully and merely said, "You'll see as time goes on." And they left it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

It gets more interesting, I swear =)!

P.S. There's a bit of lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like them…don't read it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters affiliated with it.**

The car ride to Capsule Corp. was a little bit awkward, well, to Trunks and Goten at least. Marron sat contently and hummed to herself. The wind blew strands of her golden blonde hair and she gingerly tucked them behind her ear. It was nice to be home. "I haven't even asked how college life was. Happy to graduate?" Trunks asked, glancing back at her. Marron tried to play it off as smoothly as she could. She hadn't told anyone, not even her parents, she had dropped out. She just made it seem as if she graduated. "Well, it was defiantly memorable, but I'm glad to be done. School just wasn't me." She told him, hoping he didn't ask more questions that required details about college. She wanted to forget those days. They were behind her. "What did you end up majoring in anyways?" Goten asked. "Uh, fashion design." Marron choked out, instantly wanting another cigarette. Trunks and Goten just nodded and looked ahead. Soon enough, they arrived and Bulma had defiantly outdone herself for Marron's "Welcome Home" party. Trunks smiled and shook his head; his mother loved nothing more than throwing a party, and she was quite good at throwing them.

Marron hopped out of the car excitedly; glad to be done with that awkward conversation. She planned on getting trashed at this party, she only hoped that Bulma remembered she was now 21 and could drink. She linked arms with Trunks and Goten as they "escorted" her in. After all the hugs and kisses and the "I missed you's" were exchanged Marron immediately hit the bar. "Trunks, Goten! Get over here and take a shot with me!" She yelled out to them, pouring three shots of some strong, dark liquor. "Okay, so, since when did Marron start drinking? Back when we were in high school and we took her to parties she used to never drink." Trunks whispered as they were walking over. "Yeah, alcohol is 'poison' to your body, that's what she always used to say." Goten said. They reached the bar and Marron raised her shot glass, "To my friends who I missed very much! Let's get fucked up!" She took her shot and placed it back down on the bar when it was empty. Trunks and Goten hadn't even taken theirs yet. "What?" Marron asked, cocking her head to the side. Trunks and Goten shot nervous glances at each other. "Since when did you start drinking?" Goten asked, he seemed to love to ask "since when" questions. Marron smirked, "Since I learned how to have fun. Now take the shot!" They both laughed and took their shots. They set their glasses down next to Marron's, only to have them filled up again.

"You thought you could get away with just one shot? Hah. I told you, we're getting fucked up." Marron laughed, raising her glass to her mouth again. "Well, one of us has to be sober to take you to your apartment. Remember that." Trunks pointed out, watching as her lips touched the shot glass. She drank the shot down and said, "Well, who's sober tonight?" Trunks and Goten each looked at each other, not wanting to make the decision. Before they could, they saw Marron pouring another drink for herself, and they watched in amazement as she chugged it down like a pro. She smiled at them, feeling her buzz coming along quite nicely. "I bet I can out drink both of you." She said to them. Being a part of the saiyan race, Trunks and Goten were never ones to back down from a challenge. "Oh really?" Goten mused, taking the shot Marron had given him. Trunks could only grin at her; she had no idea what she was getting into. He took his shot and placed it in front of her to fill again. "Try me." He challenged her. So, the three of them sat at the bar for what seemed like ages, trying to out drink each other. Every so often they'd have someone drift to the bar to be a part of their game, but half the time they left or they couldn't hold their liquor very well (cough, Goku, cough). By the end of the party, the three of them were completely trashed.

Trunks slumped against the bar, unable to even hold himself up. "Okay, so, who wins?" He slurred. Goten reached for a bottle of alcohol but stopped midway to throw up everywhere. The Son family cannot hold their alcohol very well obviously. "Guess that leaves me and you." Marron stated, handing Trunks one last shot. He could not believe he was being beaten by Marron, the girl who would never even take a sip of alcohol. He turned down the shot. "Guess I win." She grinned, taking the shot for him. Trunks stared at her and he saw something so different about Marron. She defiantly had changed and he couldn't wait to see what else she had in store. "Ugh, I don't feel so good." Goten groaned on the floor. Marron stumbled down to his side and rubbed his back. "It's okay. Shhh." She tried to comfort him. "I can't go home like this. Mom will kill me." He said, holding his stomach. "You can stay at my place. There's plenty of room." Marron said, as she started to rub his head. Trunks, for some odd reason, felt a shot of jealousy run through him. He had no idea why. Maybe because Marron was drop dead gorgeous now and Goten gets the honors to stay with her, and Trunks didn't. He watched every move she made towards Goten as she stroked him. "What the fuck am I doing? This is MARRON I'm talking about. A girl that at one time was like a sister to me. I shouldn't be jealous." Trunks argued with himself in his head.

Marron pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. She leaned against the bar and lazily rubbed Goten's back. The look on her face was utter bliss. She had a slight blush on her cheeks from the alcohol and a permanent smile on her face. "You're doing it again." She said as she put the cigarette up to her mouth. Trunks snapped out of it, "Doing what?" She took another puff of her cigarette before slurring out, "Staring at me. You act like I don't know." Trunks hoped that he wasn't blushing…"WHAT THE HELL?! BLUSHING?! THIS IS MARRON! I should be wrestling her or giving her a noogie…something! Not blushing!" Trunks continued to argue with himself. This was ridiculous. All she did was sneer and finish her cigarette. Trunks sat in silence, trying to think straight in his drunken mind. "You've...just changed a lot. That's all." That was all he managed to get out without sounding stupid. Goten had passed out by now and Marron lead over to Trunks, whispering so seductively into his ear, "You want to see what else has changed?" His heart began to pound in his chest. He swore that she had to be able to hear it. Was she hinting at what he thought she was? Last time Trunks knew, Marron was a virgin and was committed to staying that way until marriage. He looked at her and she just raised an eyebrow, still smiling with that same sexy smirk. She was good at that. Trunks cleared his throat; two could play at this game. He leaned over, "You can't handle me." Marron shot up, grabbing Trunks hand in the process, "Goten, we'll be back." She said to him, although it didn't matter. He was too far gone in his sleep to even hear it.

She dragged him into the gravity room and pushed him against the wall. Trunks could not believe this was happening. "Don't think I can handle you, huh?" She asked as she traced his lips with her tongue. Trunks had been with plenty of women, but something about this situation made him tense. Maybe because this was Marron? Maybe because Krillin would absolutely kill him if he found out? Maybe because this was happening in his dads "sacred" gravity room? Whatever it was, it would not allow Trunks to relax. Had this been any other girl, he would have already ripped her clothes off and started fucking her brains out. She began to playfully nibble on his ear, breathing softly into it to make sure she was getting him as aroused as possible. That trick always seemed to work, and by the look of Trunks' lower anatomy, it was working. "Marron…this…" Trunks began before a small hand was wrapped around his manhood. He completely lost his voice. "How in the world did she do that? I didn't even feel her unzip my pants." He asked himself, looking at Marron in disbelief. "As you were saying?" She mocked, gently stroking him. He couldn't contain himself anymore, any sensibility he had in his brain was taken over by lust. He brought her mouth forcefully to his, making sure to taste every bit of her. Their tongues wrestled with each other as his hands began to roam her body. Oh yeah, he was defiantly ready to see how she's changed. He picked her up and made her legs wrap around his waist. He used the wall for leverage as he lifted up her white dress, exposing the fact that she was wearing no underwear. "I guess you were ready for me, huh?" He purred into her ear. "I've been ready, so quit wasting time." She answered, leaving hot kisses on his neck.

Trunks smirked; she had no idea what she was getting herself into. He planned on toying with her a bit first. He slid his hand down in between her legs, making sure to stop right where she wanted to be touched. "Don't play with me bitch." She growled. "Oh, feisty? You'll get what you want. Trust me; it's all worth it in the end." He said, beginning to gently rub her woman hood. She sighed and closed her eyes. Without warning, he stuck two fingers inside of her and began going in and out of her, while nipping and sucking at her neck. She moaned right into his ear and he loved it. He continued rubbing all the right spots that drove her crazy, and just as she was about to climax, he stopped. "Fuck you." She whispered, before unwrapping her legs from around his waist. He looked at her quizzically, was she mad? Next thing he knew, she had him slammed onto the ground. She looked down at him, with an almost evil look in her eye, and said, "So you like to play games? I can play them too." She pulled his pants completely down, exposing his manhood for anyone that wanted to see. Trunks watched she kissed from his chest, to his stomach, all the way down to the part that wanted her the most. "She's not about to---"he began to think before she did it. She took him into her mouth and gently began to suck, making sure to stroke the most sensitive parts of a man's anatomy with her tongue. Without even thinking, he began thrusting himself into her mouth, and she still continued. She picked up the pace and did it faster and faster, Trunks could feel himself about to come until she spoke, "Karma's a bitch, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

***LEMON LEMON LEMON!!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters affiliated with it.**

He could not believe he was just receiving the best blow job of his life, and she just HAD to get back at him and ruin it. By now, he was just sexually frustrated. He pinned her down and positioned himself in between her. He looked at her and saw she still had that same look of bliss on her face, only this time, it had a bit of lust to it. He loved it. He whispered into her ear, "You ready?" She grinded her hips into his and kissed him, "Fuck me before I change my mind." Trunks thrust into her and she gasped as her lower body had to stretch to accommodate his big member. He began slowly, but Marron grew agitated, "I know you can do better than that. I like it hard and fast." He gave her a devious grin and went into her full throttle. She arched her back, giving herself up fully to him. Trunks was in complete ecstasy. He had never had sex with any girl that could handle him full on like this. It was amazing. Marron's breath grew quicker and he knew she was about to come, he also knew he wasn't too far behind her. Almost as if it was planned, they both finished at the same time. Trunks collapsed onto her, but made sure he was still inside her. He wanted to stay like this with her forever. She felt so good. For a few moments, they just lay there, trying to catch their breath. Then, Marron sat up, making Trunks get off of her and out of her. He whimpered, where was she going? "What? You want a second round?" She joked, adjusting her dress. Trunks instantly had dirty images come to mind as he thought about all the different ways he could do her in here.

She ran her hands through her hair and pulled it back again, "Sorry big boy. Not tonight. You have to take me home. I think you're sober enough now." Trunks sighed, so much for those ideas. He pulled his pants on and watched Marron's hips sway as she exited the gravity room. Goten would never believe this, he himself could hardly believe what just happened. "I just fucked Marron." He stated to himself. Once he pulled his pants on and went outside, he saw Marron lighting up another cigarette. "You know that's terrible for you." He informed her, leaning against the wall. She held the pack of cigarettes out at him, gesturing him to get one. "They're great after sex." She added. Trunks took one, hell one wouldn't hurt, and lit it up. They stood their silently smoking, until Trunks spoke up. "So…what made all that occur?" Marron waited a few moments before she answered, "Just wanted to see what it was like to fuck Trunks Briefs." He smirked, "And how was it?" She gave him a thumbs up as she blew out a cloud of smoke. "When did you lose it?" He asked, all of a sudden very curious about Marron's sex life. If she could take him, he wondered how many times, or guys actually, she had sex with. She threw her cigarette into the street, thinking hard for a moment. "It was my sophomore year at college. I met a pretty decent guy, and I figured, hell, why not? So, I did it. Now I'm practically a pro at it." She joked. "What about waiting until marriage?" "I pretty much have it in my head now that I'm not getting married. I don't want to be tied down and I damn sure didn't want to be a virgin all my life. So, that's why I lost "it"." Trunks pondered on this statement for a moment. He remembered having to play "wedding" with Marron when they were little. Trunks was always her groom and Goten would be the preacher. Of course, it never was planned out perfectly with Trunks and Goten playing. They had to screw it up somehow, they were boys after all. That's all Marron ever dreamed about, her big wedding day to the man of her dreams. That typical girl stuff. He wondered how she changed so dramatically in 4 years.

"Let's go say good bye to everyone and grab Goten." Marron said, linking arms with Trunks. Just the simplest touch from her now gave him shivers down his spine. His body was still craving her and being so close to her was torture. She had no idea what she had done to him. He swallowed hard and tried to remember how to walk straight, his mother hated when he got drunk. He glanced over at Marron and she didn't even look phased by anything…she didn't even look DRUNK! "How much did you drink at college?" He asked. "I drank just about every night, and I built up my tolerance for it. Now, I can drink a lot and just get a slight buzz for awhile." "Damn Pigtails, who knew you'd turn into such a party girl." Trunks joked. "Yeah well…there's a dark side to it all." She mumbled, suddenly hiding her face from him. He stopped, "What?" She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Long story and it's been a long enough night for me. I'm exhausted." Trunks scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek lightly, "Well your majesty, I shall carry you to your carriage." Marron giggled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek as well.

So, after all the drunken good byes were exchanged and Goten was drug to the hover car, they managed to make it to Marron's apartment. They struggled getting Goten up the stairs. "You just had to be in the top flight didn't you?" Trunks complained. Marron tugged at Goten's arms, "Well, the view is nice and if you would've just waited we could've taken the elevator." They both sighed with relief when they reached her room. She swung the door open and exposed the living room of her cozy apartment. Trunks threw Goten over his shoulder, "Where am I putting him?" Marron thought for a moment, and had a devious plan come to mind. "Just let him sleep in my room tonight. He'll hate this couch, it's too small for him." She said, flinging her bag onto the counter. Trunks did as she said and soon Goten was contently laying on Marrons bed. He closed the door and noticed Marron out on the balcony. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. For some reason, he had become so attracted to her. It wasn't just because of the good----I mean GREAT sex. It was something more. This changed Marron was sexy and fun. Not only that, but she knew Trunks better than anyone else…besides Goten. He found himself falling for her very quickly. Marron just leaned against him and closed her eyes. The breeze blew her long blonde hair out of its pony tail and it flowed freely with the wind. Trunks nuzzled her neck, whispering into her ear, "I missed you, Marron." Marron just smiled. After a few moments of looking at the stars, she spoke, "I missed you too, Trunks."

They stood like that for a long time until Marron finally broke it off, "I really should get to bed. I have to go job hunting tomorrow." "I heard they're hiring at the gentlemen's club." He joked. She lightly punched him and led him to her door. He cupped her face into his hands and kissed her deeply, hoping to find at least a small glimmer of hope she may feel the same. But, all he got was her giggling and lightly pushing him away, "Goofy boy. You must not have gotten any in awhile." Trunks blushed at this comment. Yes, in fact, it had been awhile. But he was not the type to just fuck any girl that flung themselves onto him. He had class…and besides, he didn't want some STD or something. Marron stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Relax, I'm kidding. Go home and get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow." Trunks smiled, "Good night, Mar." "Good night, Briefs." With that, he left...making sure to take the elevator this time.


End file.
